Ashlyn Rae
Origin Ashlyn is the first and only daughter of the president of the United States, and her only child. Growing up she watched things about mutants, and seen how they were targeted. Until her father told her he was one, and that she might have it aswell when she grows up. TBC The X-Men Ashlyn attended a regular school all the way up-to High School, during her Freshman year, when they were on a school field trip, in the mountains. She had been told to have been careful and the two separated from the rest of the class. After about 15 minutes of wandering around the two had eventually been trapped on a edge, and Ashlyn fell Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Powers Astral Manipulation: ''Ashlyn can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, allowing her to project her astral form on physical plane and to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. She can allow others to be able to use temporarily astral projection or block others from astral projecting, sending them back to their bodies if they had already projected. * ''Astral Premonition: Ashlyn is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by actually traveling to the future in your astral form. Ashlyn appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there, it's said she may be able to affect the world in general while there. * Astral Trapping: '''Ashlyn can restrain, trap and/or seal astral beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts, spirits, psychic entities, etc.) into specific place, item or being (possibly allowing their energies to be tapped by others) or prevent them from entering certain areas or possessing beings/items. She can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering their body, or force ghosts on or off their plane of existence. '''Telekinesis: Ashlyn has stated herself as an "Omega-Level Telekinetic" which was later confirmed by an Charles Xavier. Projection of psychic energy enables her to manipulate the physical aspects of the reality. She can levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, telekinetic flight, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Psychic Siphoning: Ashlyn is able to drain others' psychic energy to enhance her psionic powers. The boost she can provide to herself depends of the psychic energy within her enemies, explaining the fact that she is rarely seen using this power. The greatest feat she has performed after using this ability was when she knocked Galactus out with a blast of psychic energy stolen from him. * T''elekinetic Aura:'' She can surround her body with psychic energy to protect it from harm. She indeed survived to an high-speed collision with Gladiator who has Superhuman Strength and which would have normally resulted with her death. * Psychic Resistance: She can protect herself from others telepaths by draining the psychic energy that they normally use. This also prevents her psyche from complete erasure after the Poisons took her over. * Psychic Entity Physiology: Ashlyn manages to ascend her physical body to become a being of pure psionic force, In this form she is a material energy being who could regain her physical form even after having been consumed by a Poison, using this feature to break free of her corporeal prison and reconstruct her physical body from scratch.